This invention relates to a masking process whereby a mask liquid or gel is applied onto a surface to be protected from paint or other temporary coatings by means of one""s finger or by a sponge tipped applicator connected to a container housing the masking material. The masking material temporarily masks a surface from paint, varnish or other coatings by applying a temporary masking coating directly onto the surface to be masked, and thereafter removing the masking coating onto which paint varnish or other coating has adhered or made contact. The mask and coating forms a skin, removable by peeling or sliding wiping or rinsing away the skin from the protected surface.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a single handed masking process that renders a convenient and accurately applied paint mask for windows and other surfaces that require masking protection from paint, varnish or other coatings. The invention""s ease and accuracy in application overcomes the disadvantages present in spray masks. The mask material and paint are simply slid, wiped, rinsed or peeled away from the protected surface like tape, yet without the difficulties that attend the application of tape to a surface. Use of this mask does not leave the tacky residue associated with masking tape nor does it involve the health hazards and damaging scratches associated with razor blades. This mask dispensing process may be accomplished through the use of a variety of substances and still meet the masking needs of window painters.
Methods had previously been developed to shield the glass from errant paint, including the use of plastic inserts, masking tape, liquid masks, and dabbing viscous substances such as petroleum jelly onto glass. Painters looked for three characteristics in their masking efforts: the mask had to be easy to apply, easy to remove, and provide an effective shield from adhering coatings. Existing masking techniques offer the required paint shielding but are difficult to use. For example, smearing petroleum jelly onto glass may offer an adequate shield from paint drips yet present an unacceptable application in that its removal is messy. The current peelable paint masking process permits inadvertant paint to be easily applied with the finger or sponge applicator, and removed by sliding or peeling the mask off the protected surface.
The novel mask application and removal process herein described offers clear advantages over traditional plastic inserts, masking tape. Advantages include 1.) even film thickness, 2.) uniform dispensing, 3.) regulation of amounts dispensed, 4.) predictable film strip width, 5.) accuracy 6.) adequate shielding and 7.) easy slide-off or peel-off removal.
A preferred embodiment of this masking process involves the painting of windows. Painting window frames is a tedious and time-consuming task. The painter desires to fully cover the window frame while avoiding getting the paint on the windowpane itself. Often, window glass is separated by narrow dividers known as mullions. The mullion is a slender member placed between adjacent panes of glass supported by a flange and held in place by putty, caulk or a narrow strip of wood that covers the outside edge of the glass adjacent the mullion. When window frames or mullions are painted, the paint which otherwise gets on the window pane must be thoroughly removed.
Past efforts at keeping paint from getting onto the windowpanes had been accomplished by masking the glass with tape along the perimeter of the pane where glass meets frame or mullion so that the trim or frame material can be painted quickly and without regard to the juncture between glass and trim since any excess paint will be applied to the protective coating. However, applying tape is laborious and time consuming and removing the tape from the glass often presents problems, particularly where the tape hardens or becomes tacky. Where tape has not been employed, paint must be scraped off the glass typically with a razor blade. Another method of masking involves a triangular mask with an adhesive strip around the perimeter. The triangular mask is applied to the glass surface and overlapped to cover the entire surface with a portion of the mask. Portions that overlay the mullions would need to be cut off so as not to interfere with the painting of the frames. Another device provides a flexible narrow blade with a straight edge that contacts the mullion. The ends of the blade are cut at an oblique angle. Two adjacent blades join at a corner of the window. A rubber vacuum cup attaches to each of the blades for securing the blade to the glass. Another device has a spring clip that engages opposed mullions frictionally. The clip presses a cardboard paint shield firmly against the adjacent windowpane. Another device involves a fitting that permits the application of caulk along the perimeter of the pane which caulk may be peeled off subsequent to painting. Yet another window mask product consists of a razor blade mounted on a squeeze bottle containing a liquid paint mask composed of petroleum distillates, which mask is applied to the window""s perimeter through a sponge applicator pad and left to dry. After the mullions and frame are painted the paint and mask drippings are scraped off with the attached razor-type blade.
Each of the foregoing paint mask efforts is plagued with drawbacks. The triangular shield designed to fit over the glass must be cut to size and the overlaps of triangular sections leave gaps that allow paint to seep onto the glass. The blade-style shield alluded to are labor intensive and require accurate positioning of adjacent shields to protect the glass surface. The cardboard shield becomes damp with paint and losses its effectiveness to seat the glass from painting. A spring clamp must be inserted to hold the cardboard sheet to the window. The caulk applicator requires the costly purchase of caulk, the manipulation of a relatively cumbersome caulk applicator, caulk build-up within the applicator, and time-consuming cleanup following caulk application. The razor blade/squeeze bottle method suffers disadvantage in that use of a razor blade to remove paint may scratch treated and energy efficient glass. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mask for glass to prevent painting the glass while painting mullions.
The present invention represents such an improved mask and application and removal process. When masking windowpanes, the mask is dispensed as a film along the perimeter of a windowpane, the window frame and mullions are painted, and the mask is thereafter peeled or slid off along with any dripped paint. The paint mask comprises a gel or thickened liquid that is spread onto cabinet hardware by means of one""s finger, or applied along the perimeter of a window by means of a sponge applicator that is attached to a bottle, canister or other vessel containing the mask gel. Following painting, the film disadheres and from the glass by peeling or sliding it from the protected surface. An applicator resembling a common sponge-capped bottle applicator similar to those commonly used to apply liquid shoe polish to shoes, may easily be manufactured from plastic. The sponge applicator tip should have at least one corner whose angle measures a right angle or less so as to fit easily into angled window frames. A cap seals and protects the masking material housed within the container. The container""s cap may assumes a wedge shape, forming an acute angle at its tip so as to permit access into the corners to lift an edge of the peeelable mask for easy removal. The method of the present invention will be useful to painting contractors, homeowners, hobbyists, autobody servicers, or anyone who paints materials that are adjacent to glass-like surfaces, or who otherwise wish to temporarily mask and protect solid material surfaces from brushed paints and coatings or overspray. A successful hand dispensed paint mask should exhibit the following favorable characteristics:
1. Easy dispensing onto the surface to be protected.
2. Effectively shields the protected surface from or other coating,
3. Easy removal of the mask along with paint drips or paint overspray.